


No Business Like Show Business

by misura



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Business Like Show Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenissima](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serenissima).



"You're out of your freakin' mind."

"Well, it's either this, or we have to sell _my_ body," Fuu said.

"Right." Mugen didn't imagine Fuu's body would bring in much, but he reasoned having a small dinner was better than the alternative. "So what's the problem?"

"I'm not going to sell my body just so you can have dinner!"

Jin adjusted his glasses. "It does seem somewhat unreasonable," he agreed.

"Besides, it's not like you've never done it before," Fuu said.

"I _have_ never done it before! What, do I look like some kind of pervert to you?"

"You do have that look about you," Jin murmured.

"Do not!"

"Last night at the river, I totally saw you guys," Fuu said.

Silence. Then:

"What, exactly, did you see?" Jin asked. His cheeks, Mugen noticed with disgust, were slightly red. Clearly, some quick-witted, bland-faced lying was called for.

"Sword-practice!" he said. "We were putting in some sword-practice. It's important to stay in shape, you know. Wouldn't want to get rusty."

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

"Well, no offense, but yeah." Mugen considered that statement, then added: "Okay, so I guess maybe that was a little offensive. But hey, you asked. I was just being honest. 'cause that's the type of guy I am, you know. Honest."

"Really." If he hadn't been lying, Fuu's look of deep suspicion and disbelief would have hurt. A little bit. Maybe. If he'd actually cared about what she thought.

"There is a difference between being inadvertently observed and deliberately performing in front of an audience," Jin put in - although Mugen'd be damned if he knew what, exactly, Jin had put in. Who used words like 'inadvertently', anyway? Still, it seemed clear enough Jin was putting up some resistance to Fuu's idea on how to get enough money for dinner tonight, so Mugen supposed he owed the guy some support.

"Yeah," he said. "That's right."

Fuu's expression turned triumphant. "Ah-ha. So you admit you were having sex! I knew it!"

"Presumably," and there Jin went with the big words again, "you also saw."

"Oh, naw, I was just bluffing," Fuu said.

"Bluffing?" Jin asked, looking like he was at once relieved and disturbed. Weird guy.

"Well, that's settled then. You two put on a sex-show, and we all get dinner. If you do really well, maybe we'll even get a tip! I could use some new shoes."


End file.
